bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Recent Updates
__FORCETOC__ Recent Updates 2017/12/01 *New Memoria feature Journey to the Snow Country has been released. Check Memoria Features page for details. 2017/11/29 *The Ensouled Book Campaign for Futabatei Shimei has ended. *The "Co-Research with Chief Librarian ~Part Four~" Event has begun and will run until 2017/12/06. Players will be issued Chief Librarian's Fans upon daily login for entry into the special event bookshelf to obtain decor coins. *Special summer menu items have reverted back to the regular menu. *Winter decor series is now available for purchase in the Decor purchase menu. On that note, Fall decor series has been removed from the menu. *Decor permits have been implemented. Players may gain them as event rewards from this point on. *Updated user interface for Purchasing menu in the Office. *Fixed an error in Futabatei Shimei's entry in the Writers' Register. *Typo fixed in "Purify 'The Setting Sun'" recollection. *As part of the collaboration with Shinchosha, from 2017/11/29 to 2017/12/06, everyone who participates in the new event "Co-Research with Chief Librarian ~Part Four~" will receive decor items "Self Portrait" and "Recreation of a Brangwyn Painting" which were painted by Natsume Souseki. *The shop will now sell the following items for the duration of the event: **Chief Librarian's Fans (The purchase is limited to 15 per person.) **Decor Set (10 Chief Librarian's Fans, Christmas Tree. The purchase is limited to 1 per person.) **Chief Librarian Set Celebration (2 Chief Librarian's Fans, 1000 ink, 1000 rations, Monkfish Hotpot Set. The purchase is limited to 1 per person.) 2017/11/25 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/11/26 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2017/11/22 *The event "Purify the Setting Sun" has ended. *The Ensouled Book Campaign has ended. *Sakaguchi Ango has been added to the transmigration list in the Ensouled Book Delve. It is only possible to summon Ango using 1500 ink and above. **In order to unlock 1500 and 4000 ink usage for transmigrations, it is necessary to meet the terms of the two main missions in Research. *Research on Futabatei Shimei Campaign will run from 2017/11/22 to 2017/11/29 13:59 JST. **Any selection of ink quantity can transmigrate the new writer. **The higher amount of ink used will increase the chance of successful transmigration. **By using Gold Bookmark, the chance to transmigrate new writer will be increased 10 times. **The probability of transmigrations depending on the ink and bookmark usage could be seen under the "Events" tab. *The shop will now sell the following items for the duration of the campaign: **Research Set 1 (2000 ink. The purchase is limited to 3 per person.) **Research Set 2 (5 Gold Bookmarks. The purchase is limited to 1 per person.) *Some typos in Recollections of Purify the Setting Sun have been fixed. *A display bug on Strolls has been fixed. *There is a display bug in the illustration of Futabatei Shimei in the Writers' Register. 2017/11/21 *New Memoria feature Melody of the Autumn Breeze has been released. Check Memoria Features page for details. 2017/11/18 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/11/19 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2017/11/15 *Errors causing players difficulty to access the game occurred on 2017/11/08 to 2017/11/09. The issue has been fixed. As an apology for the inconvenience, the following compensation will be given to all players and can be collected upon login until 2017/11/19 23:59 JST: **750 ink **750 rations **750 Memoria stones **1 Strategy Scroll 2017/11/15 *As part of the ongoing collaboration with the publisher Shinchousha, the following portraits will be given away from 2017/11/15 onwards: **Portrait "Draft Manuscript of "Constellation"" **Portrait "Manuscript of "A Beautiful Woman"" **Portrait "Postcards for Akutagawa and Kume" 2017/11/11 *New Memoria feature A Night to Contemplate the Moon has been released, featuring the White Birch School. Check Memoria Features page for details. 2017/11/09 *An emergency maintenance has been conducted between 18:00 JST to 19:30 JST to fix issues causing intermittent access to the game. The following compensation will be given to all players and and can be collected upon login until 2017/11/15 23:59 JST: **200 ink, 200 rations, 200 Portraiture stones 2017/11/08 *The Writer Strengthening Campaign has ended. *As part of the ongoing collaboration with the publisher Shinchousha, the following portraits will be given away from 2017/11/08 onwards: **Portrait "Manuscript of "The Setting Sun"" **Portrait "A Note from Natsume" **Portrait "Manuscript of "Letter to My Child"" *More portraits will be given out on part 3 of the collaboration on 2017/11/15. *Special Request event "Purify the Setting Sun" will run from 2017/11/08 to 2017/11/22 13:59 JST. By participating the event, players can unlock outfits for Dazai Osamu, Sakaguchi Ango and Oda Sakunosuke. The Portrait Flare of the Setting Sun - Dazai Osamu will increase the amount of event points when equipped. *Ensouled Book Campaign will run from 2017/11/08 until 2017/11/22 13:59 JST. During the campaign period, you have a chance to transmigrate Akutagawa Ryuunosuke and Sakaguchi Ango. **Any selection of ink quantity can transmigrate the writers. **After the maintenance on the 22nd, Sakaguchi Ango will be added to the transmigration list in the Ensouled Book Delve. It is only possible to summon Ango using 1500 ink and above. ***In order to unlock 1500 and 4000 ink usage for transmigrations, it is necessary to meet the terms of the two main missions in Research. *A new limited-time mission has been added. *Some typos in Recollections have been fixed. *An indicator mark " " has been added to Office and Strolls buttons to remind the player when the walks are yet to be taken. *The outfits obtained from Strolls can now be claimed from Switch Assistant menu. *An emergency maintenance has been conducted between 20:30 JST to 21:30 JST to fix issues causing delays. The following compensation will be given to all players and and can be collected upon login until 2017/11/14 23:59 JST: **100 ink, 100 rations **1 Elixir of Refinement, 1 Elixir of Pursuit **100 Memoria stones 2017/11/06 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/11/07 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2017/11/04 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/11/05 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2017/11/03 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/11/04 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2017/11/01 *The event 'Mad Tea Party' has ended. *Six campaigns will run from 2017/11/01 0:00 JST as part of Bungo to Alchemist's First Year Anniversary: **Players who log in during 2017/11/01 to 2017/11/30 will receive 3000 Memoria Stones. Players logging in for seven consecutive days will receive, in order, 5 Ensouled Books, 400 Ink, 400 Rations, 5 Governors, 2 Elixirs of Refinement, 2 Elixirs of Pursuit, and 3000 more Memoria Stones. ***Items can be claimed from the Research screen. **New recollections have been added to the I-shelf. **EXP gain and Souls drop rate will be tripled until 2017/11/08 23:59 JST. **First year anniversary lines will be played at the loading screen until 2017/11/08 23:59 JST. There are 18 lines, played at random. **Emergency Mission Quests that reward Large Souls will be available until 2017/11/08 23:59 JST (not available on Monday, Wednesday and Friday). Players will be able to gain 10 Large Souls per day the Mission Quest is available. **The Shop will now sell the following items for the duration of the campaign: ***First Year Anniversary Set: 15 Gold Bookmarks, 5 Elixirs of Refinement, 5 Elixirs of Pursuit, 5000 Coins (limit to 1 per player) ***Transmigration Set: 1 Gold Bookmark, 400 Ink, 1 Governor, 1 Ensouled Book (limit to 1 per player) ***Bed Extension Set: 1 Bed Extension, 500 Rations (limit to 2 per player) *New special Memoria feature "Ravens' Hot Spring" is now available through the Memoria feature. The Decadent School writers Oda Sakunosuke, Dazai Osamu, and Sakaguchi Ango are featured. See the Memoria Features page for details. *From 2017/11/01 to 2017/11/22, every ten summon in Memoria will reward a bonus Portrait Flare of the Setting Sun - Dazai Osamu. The portrait will increase the amount of event points for the next Special Request event. *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2017/11/02 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. Upcoming Content 2017/12/06 *A rerun of the event An Encouragement of Learning will begin on 12/6 after maintenance and end on 12/20 at 13:59. 2017/12 *A new large-scale event involving Akutagawa Ryuunosuke and Kikuchi Kan will begin around the middle of the month of December. Older Updates